Aikatsu All Stars the Movie: The Stage of Dreams! A Great Idol Gathering!
Aikatsu All Stars the Movie: The Stage of Dreams! A Great Idol Gathering! is a special Aikatsu crossover movie commentating the 5th anniversary of the Aikatsu! franchise. It includes idols from the original Aikatsu series, Aikatsu Stars and Aikatsu Global Dream. It is set to premiere in August. Plot It's a party in the Dream World, and at Starlight and Four Star Academies when Hope, Ichigo, Akari, Yume and the other girls from the Aikatsu universe gather on a world's stage to celebrate the best of being an idol!! Summary Hope laces up her shoes and heads to the Dream World. As the opening credits begin, she begins singing "Woman is Free" on a stage with Françoise, and they both perform a dual appeal... Just as they finish for the day an announcement appears, a big festival is about to begin! The two go back to Hope's dressing room to find Danielle and Jodie waiting there for them. Danielle explains that she moved to Paris for a little while for her husband's career to teach French people football for a world's football league. Jodie went back to modelling for a little while and recorded some albums in English and French and is now a number one chart topper in France. They both decided to move back to Manchester because they wanted to raise the children on an English standard... Then, Hope's Aikatsu Phone notifies her of that festival from earlier... Meanwhile, at Starlight Academy, Ichigo and friends are just learning about the festival and about how it takes place in the Dream World. Ichigo, Aoi and Ran all decide to headline the event and then enter the Dream World themselves. Back in the Dream World, Hope gets another feeling that her friends from Starlight might be coming to perform. With her prediction being correct, Ichigo, Aoi and Ran (as Soleil) all appear on the stage as they perform "Diamond Happy". Yume and Laura then join them as they sing "Aikatsu Step!" together. Later on, Hope travels to both schools in Japan, cleverly disguised as a student, and asks what's with entering the Dream World... Hope is then approached by Elza from Venus Ark and is recruited to watch the performance of familiar friends. It is revealed that Mizuki is also in on this, and performs "Forever Dream" with Elza and Danielle. Yume, Ichigo and Akari then reveal that a festival is set to showcase all sorts of idols to commerate a special occasion - 5 years since the idol world was changed by Hope and Ichigo. Shannon appears out of the blue to remind Ichigo she is due to perform with her next. The two sing "Dance with Me Tonight" as the festival begins... In the Dream World, Hope is gearing up for her performances for the festival, when Juri appears... She then thinks she's truly a Shepherdess after watching her performances in the Shepeherdess series dresses... Juri then appears on stage to sing "Passion Flower". Hope is then influenced by her performance and appears on stage to sing "Runaway" in the Little Bo Peep Coord. Just as Hope is about to wave to her audience... Kirara appears and challenges her to a fashion runway challenge while still wearing the Little Bo Peep Coord. The two perform "Please Mary" together and a miracle happens on stage. Hope learns that the festival is throughout the weekend and so she takes the time to invite her friends to perform with her... The next day, Lexi is scheduled to perform with Kaede... Together with Magical Toy's "Clown Carnival Coord" and Nursery Melody's "Little Boy Blue Coord", they perform "Breakout" for the first time on Japanese shores and since Danielle Kanazaki's last idol appearance.. Emily arrives all the way from Daybreak Academy and performs "Start Line!" with Hime and Madoka as a challenge. Later on, Hope, Ako and Yuzu come together for a meeting of the minds and decide on "One Step" for their next song. Mikuru Natsuki, although part of the audience most of the time, joins the girls in singing with them as she sings her own song, "Adult mode" with Hope. Wanting to experience American idoldom, she decides to do one more stage with her, and decides on Hope's legendary summer song, "The Boys of Summer" along with Yuzu and Hinaki. Backstage, the idols reminisce about how they became idols, each swapping one story to another about their idol days... Even the ones where they're almost caught by their teachers, promoting an appearance by the legendary BluJean. Just as everyone is gazing over her, Ichigo, Aoi and Ran realize it's time for them to go on, and perform "Signalize!". Soonafter, Hope, Danielle and Jodie join them to perform "The Locomotion". Yuki, Berry, Iris, Louise and Lara all appear to sing "Candy" together. Hope and Yuki happily reunite together, while they catch up, Françoise prepares to go on stage but is joined by Mizuki who wants to learn a little thing or two from an old pro. Françoise agrees and they sing "Symphony for You" together. Hope decides that this isn't enough and asks Jean to perform with her one more time. The two become BluSky and sing "Dreaming Open Sesame" together. The festival ends with an all stars medley of two songs, "Let's Aikatsu" and the classic "Idol Activity!". As Hope goes back home, she begins to thank everyone by having a party in the green room with some things the girls found in the pantry. Yuki and Shannon realize it was the food they were saving for the next festival and Ichigo points out it shouldn't go to waste because these kind of idol festivals come only once in a while. Then everyone laughs at this and then puts their hands in the center shouting out.. "Aikatsu!!" The movie ends with a special edition of "Calendar Girl" sung by Hope, Ichigo, Akari and Yume. After the credits, Hope, Danielle, Ichigo, Akari and Yume come back out to thank the audience for their support. The girls remind the audience to keep on supporting the idols of Aikatsu and to follow their dreams.. Songs * Woman is Free * Diamond Happy * Aikatsu Step! * Forever Dream (Mizuki, Elza and Danielle version) * Dance With Me Tonight (Shannon and Ichigo version) * Passion flower (Juri version) * Runaway * Please Mary (Hope and Kirara version) * Breakout (Lexi and Kaede version) * One Step (Hope, Ako, Yuzu and Mikuru version) * Pretty Green Eyes * Start Line! (Hime, Madoka and Emily version) * Adult Mode (Hope and Mikuru version) * The Boys of Summer (Hope, Mikuru, Hinaki and Yuzu version) * Signalize! * The Locomotion (Hope, Danielle, Jodie, Ichigo, Aoi and Ran version) * Candy * Symphony for You *Dreaming Open Sesame * Let's Aikatsu! * Idol Activity! * Calendar Girl (Ichigo, Akari, Yume and Hope version) Category:Crossovers Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream